


alegria

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Teen Wolf Rare Char Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future, M/M, Vernon Boyd Rarepair Week, teen wolf rare character bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd meets Danny in study hall and is immediately smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alegria

 

 

> Boyd meets Danny in study hall and is immediately smitten. Before long,  
>  the two of them are sneaking off to make out in between classes and on  
>  lacrosse trips. Eventually, the two of them get married and adopt  
>  three children. <3
> 
> [Img desc: 8 images, 2x4.
> 
> Row 1, img 1: A color photo of Danny looking across a desk or table at Boyd. We can see only the back of Boyd's head, and that he is rubbing his neck almost shyly.  
> Row 1, img 2: A black and white photo of Danny kissing Boyd against a wall.   
> Row 2, img 1: A black and white photo of adult hands holding baby feet.  
> Row 2, img 2: A color photo of Boyd smiling across a table at Danny, who is not pictured.  
> Row 3, img 1: A color phot of an extreme close up of Boyd and Danny holding hands.  
> Row 3, img 2: A black and white photo of Boyd doing his daughter's hair, while holding another baby in a sling.   
> Row 4, img 1: A black and white photo of Danny standing next to his daughter. Only his hand is visible in the photo.   
> Row 4, img 2: A color photo of Boyd leaning over Danny, preparing to kiss him. ]


End file.
